wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/18
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Księżyc — Czy pan już był na przesłuchaniu? — zapytałem po chwili. — Właśnie stamtąd przychodzę. — Mam nadzieję, że niedługo będę tu szanownego pana niepokoił — odpowiedział mi w sposób bardzo miły. Biedaczysko — pomyślałem — nie przeczuwa, co to go czeka pod śledztwem. Chciałem go z wolna przygotować. — Przywyka się w końcu do tego spokojnego istnienia, skoro tylko miną pierwsze dni najprzykrzejsze. Zrobił pojednawczy wyraz twarzy. Przerwa. — Czy długo trwało przesłuchanie, panie Laponder? Uśmiechnął się z roztargnieniem. — Nie. Pytano mnie tylko, czy się przyznaję i musiałem podpisać protokół. — Pan podpisał, że się przyznaje? — wyrwało mi się mimo woli. — Oczywiście. Mówił, jakby to rozumiało się samo z siebie. Musiał to być jaki drobiazg, pomyślałem sobie, gdyż nie widać w nim żadnego podniecenia. Może jakie wyzwanie na pojedynek lub coś podobnego. — Jestem tutaj niestety już tak długo, że mi się wydaje, jakbym siedział sto lat — westchnąłem mimo woli, on zaś natychmiast przybrał minę współczującą. — Życzę panu, aby pan tego nie doznał, panie Laponder. Ostatecznie z tego, co widzę, sądzę, że pan wkrótce znów się znajdzie na wolnej stopie. — To zależy — odrzekł spokojnie, ale jakiś sens był dwuznaczny w jego słowach. — Pan nie wierzy? — zapytałem z uśmiechem. Pokiwał głową. — Jak ja to mam rozumieć? Cóż pan tak straszliwego popełnił? Wybacz pan, panie Laponder, nie ciekawość to z mojej strony, ale właśnie współczucie — że pytam. Wahał się chwilę, potem rzekł, nawet nie drgnąwszy powieką: — Morderstwo na tle seksualnym. Zdawało mi się, jakby mnie ktoś pałką uderzył w głowę. — Ze wstrętu i zgrozy nie byłem w stanie wymówić słowa. — Laponder, zdaje się, zauważył to i dyskretnie spoglądał na stronę, ale najłagodniejsza gra rysów w jego automatycznie uśmiechniętej twarzy nie zdradzała, aby moja nagła zmiana zachowania się uraziła go w najmniejszym stopniu. Nie zamieniliśmy już więcej ani słowa ze sobą — niemo spoglądaliśmy wzajem na siebie. — — Gdy nastała ciemność, położyłem się na pryczy; i on natychmiast poszedł za moim przykładem; rozebrał się, starannie powiesił odzież na gwoździu w ścianie, rozciągnął się i, o ile sądzić było można z jego spokojnych, głębokich oddechów, natychmiast się pogrążył we śnie. Całą noc nie mogłem się uspokoić. Nieustanne poczucie, że mam w swoim najbliższym sąsiedztwie taką ohydę i że obaj oddychamy jednym i tym samem powietrzem, było mi tak przykre i dręczące, że wszystkie wrażenia dnia dzisiejszego, list Charouska i wszystkie nowe przeżycia w głąb się usunęły i chwilowo zniknęły. Takem się położył, że ciągle miałem przed oczami mordercę, gdyż nie byłbym w stanie wytrzymać, gdybym go miał poza sobą. Cela od poblasku księżyca była matowo pół oświetlona — i mogłem widzieć, jak Laponder leżał bezwładny, prawie zesztywniały. Rysy jego miały w sobie coś trupiego, a półotwarte usta podnosiły jeszcze to wrażenie. Przez długie godziny śpiący nie zmienił położenia ani razu. Dopiero późno o północy, gdy wąski promień księżyca padł mu na twarz, lekki niepokój go opanował; towarzysz mój bezgłośnie jął''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. poruszać wargami, jak ktoś, co mówi przez sen. Było to zdaje się ciągle to samo wyrażenie — być może zdanie dwusylabowe jakby: „Puść mnie! puść mnie! puść mnie!” Najbliższe potem dni minęły w ten sposób, żem o nic go nie zapytywał: on też nie przerywał milczenia. Jego zachowanie się jak przedtem, tak i teraz było nader ugrzecznione. Ile razy chciałem się przechadzać po celi tam i z powrotem, spostrzegał to natychmiast i z najwyższą grzecznością, o ile siedział na pryczy, wciągał nogi na łoże, aby mi umożliwić chodzenie. Zacząłem sobie robić wyrzuty z powodu swej szorstkości względem niego, ale pomimo najlepszej woli nie mogłem przezwyciężyć wstrętu do niego. Jakkolwiek miałem nadzieję, że w końcu przywyknę do jego obecności — jednak mi się to nie udawało. Nocami nawet byłem czujny. Kwadrans ledwie sypiałem. Co wieczór powtarzała się najściślej ta sama scena: czekał z wielkim szacunkiem, aż się rozciągnę na pryczy; wówczas zdejmował ubranie, starannie je gładził, potem wieszał — i tak dalej — i tak dalej. Jednej nocy — była może godzina druga nad ranem — wstałem jak pijany ze snu na desce ściennej, spoglądałem w pełnię księżycową, której promienie odbijały się jak migocąca oliwa na miedzianej twarzy zegara wieżowego i ze smutkiem rozmyślałem o Miriam. ą. Natychmiast stałem się czujny, nadzwyczaj czujny — odwróciłem się i nasłuchiwałem. — Minuta czasu przeszła. Sądziłem już, żem się omylił, ale znów usłyszałem ten głos. Nie mogłem dokładnie rozumieć słów, ale brzmiało to jakby: „Pytaj mnie! Pytaj”. Był to głos Miriam. Chwiejąc się z podniecenia, zeszedłem, jak mogłem najciszej, z deski — i zbliżyłem się do pryczy Lapondera. Światło księżyca w pełni padało mu na twarz i mogłem wyraźnie dostrzec, że on powieki miał otwarte — i tylko białka oczu były widzialne. Zesztywniałe mięśnie policzkowe świadczyły, że Laponder leży we śnie kataleptycznym''kataleptyczny'' — charakterystyczny dla katalepsji, to jest zesztywnienia spowodowanego wzrostem napięcia mięśniowego.; tylko wargi poruszały się od czasu do czasu. I powoli zrozumiałem słowa, które z poza zębów jego wychodziły: „Pytaj mnie, pytaj mnie”. Głos do złudzenia podobny był do głosu Miriam. — Miriam? Miriam? — zawołałem mimo woli, ale natychmiast ton obniżyłem, aby śpiącego nie obudzić. Czekałem, aż na nowo twarz mu zesztywnieje, i łagodnie powtórzyłem: — Miriam? Miriam? Usta jego wymówiły, ledwie dosłyszalnie, a jednak wyraźnie: — Tak. Przyłożyłem ucho do jego warg. Po chwili usłyszałem głos Miriam — tak, nieomylnie jej głos — szept — że mi zimny dreszcz przebiegł całą skórę. Piłem słowa tak pożądliwie, żem tylko sens rozumiał — Mówiła o miłości ku mnie i o niewymownym szczęściu, żeśmy się w końcu znowu znaleźli i nigdy się już nie rozłączymy. Mówiła pospiesznie, bez odpoczynku, jak ktoś, co się lęka, że mu przerwą i chce wyzyskać każdą minutę. Potem głos się zatrzymał — na chwilę zagasł całkowicie. — Miriam? — zapytałem, drżąc z trwogi i z zapartym oddechem. — Miriam, czyś ty umarła? Długo żadnej odpowiedzi. Potem prawie niezrozumiale: — Nie. — Żyję. — Śpię. — Nic więcej. — Nasłuchiwałem. — Bez rezultatu. — Nic więcej. Byłem tak oszołomiony — i drżałem ze wzruszenia, że musiałem się oprzeć o kant pryczy, aby nie upaść na Lapondera. Złudzenie stało się tak całkowite, że zdawało mi się przez chwilę, jakoby istotnie Miriam tu leżała — i całej siły ducha musiałem użyć, aby nie złożyć pocałunku na ustach mordercy. — Henoch''Henoch'' — patriarcha biblijny, który z racji wielkiej przyjaźni z Bogiem miał być za życia wzięty do nieba; przypisywano mu apokryficzną Księgę Henocha., Henoch! — usłyszałem nagle bełkotanie, a potem dźwięki coraz wyraźniejsze, członkowane: Henoch, Henoch! Poznałem natychmiast głos Hillela. — Czy to ty, Hillel? Milczenie. Przypomniałem sobie, żem czytał kiedyś, iż aby z uśpionego wydobyć słowo, nie należy mówić do ucha, ale w kierunku tkanki nerwowej w jamie żołądkowej. Uczyniłem tak: — Hillel? — Słyszę ciebie. — Czy Miriam jest zdrowa? Czy wiesz o wszystkim? — pytałem prędko. — Wiem wszystko. Wiedziałem od dawna. — Nie miej trwogi, Henoch, bądź spokojny. — Czy ty mi przebaczysz, Hillelu? — Mówię ci, bądź spokojny. — Czy się prędko zobaczymy? — Lękałem się, że nie będę mógł więcej rozumieć pytania. Już ostatnie zdanie było jakby wydechem szeptane. — Mam nadzieję. — Będę oczekiwał — na ciebie — jeżeli mogę — potem muszę — do ziemi — — Dokąd? Do jakiej ziemi? — o mało co nie upadłem na Lapondera. — Do jakiej ziemi? Do jakiej ziemi? — Do ziemi Gad''ziemi Gad'' — w Biblii ziemia posiadana przez potomków siódmego syna patriarchy Jakuba. — na południe — do Palestyny. Głos zamarł. Sto pytań huczało mi kołowrotem w głowie. Dlaczego on zowie''zowie'' (daw.) — nazywa. mnie Henochem? Zwak, Jaromir, zegarek, Vrieslander, Angelina, k? — Żyj szczęśliwie i często o mnie wspominaj — nagle zabrzmiało znowu głośno i wyraźnie z ust mordercy. Teraz głos miał ton Charouska, ale tak podobny, jakby to on mówił sam. Przypomniałem sobie: był to dosłownie ostatnie zdanie z listu Charouska. Twarz Lapondera leżała już w ciemności. Światło księżyca padało na skraj głów''głowy'' — część legowiska, gdzie kładzie się głowę. siennika. Za kwadrans zniknie zupełnie z celi. Stawiałem pytanie za pytaniem, ale nie otrzymałem już żadnej odpowiedzi: morderca leżał nieruchomy jak trup, a powieki miał zamknięte. Robiłem sobie ostre wyrzuty, że przez tyle dni widziałem w Laponderze tylko mordercę, nigdy zaś człowieka. Sądząc z tego, com właśnie przeżył, był to oczywiście lunatyk''lunatyk'' — osoba nieświadomie wykonująca przez sen różne czynności., somnambul''somnambul'' — właśc. somnambulik, naukowe określenie lunatyka. — istota, która się znajduje pod wpływem pełni księżyca. Być może swe zabójstwo na tle płciowym popełnił on w stanie zamroczenia ducha. Niewątpliwie. — Teraz, gdy ranek zaczynał szarzeć, opadła sztywna nieruchomość z jego twarzy, na jej miejscu zaś czytałeś wyraz błogosławionego pokoju. Tak spokojnie przecie drzemać nie może człowiek, który świadomie popełnił zbrodnię: tak sobie mówiłem. Zaledwie mogłem się doczekać chwili jego przebudzenia. Czy on ma świadomość tego, co się stało? Wreszcie otworzył oczy, napotkał mój wzrok — i spojrzał w stronę''w stronę'' — w bok.. Natychmiast podszedłem ku niemu i ująłem go za rękę: — Niech mi pan przebaczy, panie Laponder, że dotychczas byłem dla pana tak mało życzliwy. Taka rzecz niezwykła, że — — — Niech szanowny pan będzie przekonany, że ja to rozumiem doskonale — przerwał mi żywo — że musi to być wstrętne uczucie — siedzieć razem z mordercą na tle zwyrodnienia seksualnego. — Niech pan o tym więcej nie mówi — prosiłem. Dziś w nocy chodziło mi to po głowie i nie mogę się uwolnić od tej myśli, że może pan — — szukałem słów. — Pan mnie uważa za chorego — dopomógł mi. Potwierdziłem jego domysł. — Sądzę, że z pewnych oznak mogę taki wniosek wyprowadzić. — Ja — ja — czy mogę panu zadać pytanie wprost, panie Laponder? — Proszę bardzo. — Brzmi to dość dziwacznie — ale — zechce mi pan powiedzieć, co się panu dzisiaj śniło? Z uśmiechem głową potrząsnął. — Nigdy mi się nic nie śni. — Ale pan mówił przez sen. Spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Chwilę się zastanawiał. Potem rzekł stanowczo: To mogło się zdarzyć tylko w takim razie, jeżeli pan mnie o coś pytał. — Tak jest. Pytałem. — Bo, jak rzekłem — nigdy mi się nic nie śni. — Ja — podróżuję — dodał po chwili. — Pan podróżuje... Jak to rozumieć? Laponder nie bardzo chciał się wyjęzyczyć, ja zaś uważałem za wskazane, by mu określić przyczyny, które sprawiły, żem się starał go przeniknąć''przeniknąć'' — zrozumieć.: w ogólnych zarysach powiedziałem mu, co się stało w nocy. — Może pan być mocno przekonany — rzekł z powagą, gdym skończył swe wyjaśnienie — może pan być przekonany, że wszystko, com mówił we śnie, opiera się na rzeczywistości. Kiedym poprzednio zauważył, że nie śnię, ale „podróżuję”, rozumiałem przez to, że moje życie senne inaczej jest ułożone, niż życie — powiedzmy, ludzi. Niech pan to nazwie, jak się panu podoba — wyłonienie się ciała. — Tak było na przykład dziś w nocy w nadzwyczaj dziwnym pokoju, do którego wejście prowadziło z dołu przez drzwi spuszczone. — Jakże ten pokój wyglądał? — zapytałem gwałtownie. — Czy był niezamieszkany? Pusty? — Nie. Stały w nim meble. Ale mało. I łóżko. Na łóżku młoda dziewczyna spała albo leżała pozornie martwa. Jakiś mężczyzna siedział koło niej, trzymając rękę na jej czole. Laponder opisywał mi twarze obojga. Nie ma wątpliwości: byli to Hillel i Miriam. Z napięcia nie ważyłem się oddychać. Proszę, niech pan opowiada dalej. Czy był tam jeszcze kto więcej w pokoju? Kto więcej? Niech pan zaczeka — — — nie, oprócz nich nikogo więcej nie było w pokoju. Siedmiopłomienny świecznik''siedmiopłomienny świecznik'' — siedmioramienny świecznik (menora) stanowi podstawowy symbol judaizmu. płonął na stole. Potem zeszedłem na dół po kręconych schodach. — Były zniszczone? — wtrąciłem. — Zniszczone? Nie, nie. Wszystko było tam w porządku. W bok od nich leżała izba, w której siedział człowiek w trzewikach ze srebrnymi sprzączkami, człowiek typu osobliwego, jakiego nigdy jeszcze między ludźmi nie widziałem: miał żółtą twarz i kose''kosy'' — (o oczach) skośny, krzywy bądź zezowaty. oczy; pochylony był ku przodowi i zdawał się na coś oczekiwać. Może na jaki rozkaz. — Książki — starej, dużej książki nigdzie pan nie widział? — badałem. Potarł sobie czoło. — Książki — mówi pan. Tak jest. Widziałem. Książka leżała na podłodze. Była otwarta. Cała na pergaminie. Stronica zaczynała się od złotej wielkiej litery A. — Od litery J, chyba pan chce powiedzieć. — Nie, od A. Pokiwałem głową i zacząłem powątpiewać. Widocznie Laponder w półśnie, z treści, którą żywiła moja wyobraźnia — wyczytał różne rzeczy i jedno z drugim mu się przemieszało: Hillel, Miriam, Golem''golem'' — w legendach żydowskich istota stworzona na podobieństwo człowieka, zazwyczaj z gliny, żywa lecz pozbawiona duszy i dlatego posłuszna poleceniom człowieka, który ją stworzył. Stworzenie golema wiązało się z powtórzeniem Boskiego procesu kreacji., księga Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji. i przejścia podziemne. — Jak dawno posiadł pan ten dar „podróżowania”? — spytałem. — Od dwudziestego pierwszego roku mego życia — — — zatrzymał się, zdawał się niechętnie o tym mówić. Naraz twarz jego przybrała wyraz niesłychanego zdumienia — i wpatrzył się w moją pierś, jakby na niej coś zobaczył. Nie bacząc''baczyć'' — patrzeć, uważać, zwracać uwagę. zaś na moje zdziwienie, skwapliwie''skwapliwie'' — chętnie, przejawiając gotowość. chwycił mnie za ręką — i prosił prawie błagalnie: — Na miłość Boga, niech mi pan powie wszystko. Dziś ostatni dzień, który mogę z panem spędzić. Być może za godzinę już mnie wyprowadzą stąd, aby mi przeczytać wyrok śmierci. — — Przerwałem mu przerażony. — A zatem musi pan mnie zażądać na świadka. Przysięgnę, że pan jest chory. Pan jest lunatykiem''lunatyk'' — osoba nieświadomie wykonująca przez sen różne czynności.. Niepodobieństwo''niepodobieństwo'' — rzecz nieprawdopodobna, niemożliwa., żeby pana osądzono, nie zbadawszy stanu pańskiego ducha. Niechże pan to bierze''brać'' — tu: traktować. rozsądnie. Obruszył się nerwowo: — Przecież to rzecz uboczna! Proszę, niech mi pan powie wszystko. — Ale cóż ja mam panu powiedzieć? — Lepiej mówmy o i — — — Musiał pan — jak widzę teraz — na pewno — przeżyć dziwne rzeczy, które mnie blisko obchodzą, bliżej, niż pan to może przypuszczać; — — proszę, niech mi pan powie o! — błagał. Nie mogłem tego pojąć, że moje życie interesuje go więcej, niż jego własne, bądź jak bądź, prawdziwie dość naglące sprawy; aby go jednak zaspokoić, powiedziałem mu wszystko, co mi się zdarzyło niepojętego. Przy każdym obszerniejszym fragmencie mej powieści kiwał głową zadowolony, jak ktoś co daną rzecz przenika na wskroś. Gdy przyszedłem do tego miejsca, gdzie stanęło przede mną widziadło bez głowy i podawało mi czarnoczerwone ziarna, zaledwie mógł doczekać, by dowiedzieć się końca — A więc pan mu je z ręki wytrącił — mruczał z zastanowieniem. — Nigdy bym nie myślał, że jest jeszcze trzecia droga. — To nie była trzecia droga — powiedziałem. — To była droga ta sama, jak gdybym odmówił przyjęcia ziarn. — Laponder się uśmiechnął. — Pan tak nie sądzi, panie Laponder? — Gdyby pan odmówił ich przyjęcia — to one popłynęłyby na drogę życia, ale ziarna, które oznaczają siły magiczne, nie byłyby pozostały. — Potoczyły się na ziemię, jak pan mówi. To znaczy: pozostały tutaj — i póty będą strzeżone przez pańskich przodków, aż nadejdzie czas ich kiełkowania. Wówczas do życia dojdą siły, które w panu jeszcze drzemią. Nie rozumiałem: — Moi przodkowie będą strzegli tych ziaren? — Częściowo musi pan brać symbolicznie to, co pan przeżył — objaśnił Laponder. Koło błękitnie świecących ludzi, którzy cię otoczyli, był to łańcuch odziedziczonych i, które każdy z matki urodzony''z matki urodzony'' — człowiek, śmiertelnik. wlecze ze sobą. Dusza nie jest „pojedynczością”, ona dopiero nią się stanie — i to się nazywa „Nieśmiertelność”; pańska dusza składa się z wielu — jak mrowisko z mrówek; noszą one w sobie pozostałości wielu tysięcy przodków: naczelników waszego rodu. To samo jest u wszystkich istot. Jakże kura, która sztucznie z jaja została wylęgnięta, mogłaby natychmiast szukać właściwego pożywienia, gdyby nie tkwiło w niej doświadczenie milionów lat? — Istnienie „instynktu” zdradza obecność przodków w ciele i w duszy. — Ale przepraszam pana, nie chciałem panu przerywać. Opowiedziałem do końca. Wszystko. Nawet i to, co Miriam mówiła o Hermafrodycie''hermafrodyta'' — (od imion bogów gr. Hermesa i Afrodyty) istota dwupłciowa.. Gdym się zatrzymał i spojrzał na niego, zauważyłem, że Laponder stał się blady jak wapno na ścianie, a łzy obfite toczyły mu się po twarzy. Szybko wstałem, udając, że nic nie widzę, i chodziłem po celi tam i z powrotem, by przeczekać, aż się nieszczęsny uspokoi. — Wówczas siadłem naprzeciw niego i użyłem wszystkiej siły mej wymowy, aby go przekonać, jak nagląco koniecznym było powołać się wobec sądu na chorobliwy stan swego ducha. — Gdyby pan przynajmniej nie przyznał się do tego zabójstwa! — zakończyłem. — Ależ musiałem przecie! Pytano mnie na moje sumienie! — rzekł naiwnie. — Więc kłamstwo uważa pan za rzecz gorszą od zabójstwa na tle płciowym? — pytałem zdumiony. — W ogóle być może — nie; w moim przypadku — niewątpliwie tak. — Uważaj pan: gdy mnie sędzia śledczy zaczął rozpytywać, czy się przyznaję do winy, miałem siłę powiedzieć prawdę. Miałem do wyboru skłamać albo nie skłamać. Gdym popełnił owo zabójstwo z lubieżności — proszę, niech mi pan oszczędzi szczegółów: było to tak obrzydliwe, że nie chciałbym tego na nowo ożywiać w swej pamięci — — kiedym popełnił owo zabójstwo, nie miałem wyboru. Gdybym działał nawet przy doskonale jasnym stanie świadomości, to jednak i wtedy nie miałem żadnego wyboru: coś, czego obecności w sobie nigdy się nie domyślałem, czuwało nade mną i było silniejsze ode mnie. Czy pan sądzi, że gdybym miał wybór, to bym popełnił morderstwo? — Nigdy nie zabiłem — nawet najmniejszego robaka — i teraz już nie byłbym w stanie. Wyobraźmy sobie, że prawo ludzkie jest: zabijać! — a za zaniedbanie tego prawa karą ma być śmierć — podobnie, jak to mamy na wojnie — niewątpliwie w takim razie zasłużyłbym sobie na śmierć. Bo dla mnie nie byłoby wyboru. Musiałbym po prostu nie mordować. Wtedy, gdym popełnił zabójstwo, sprawa miała się na odwrót. — Tym bardziej, gdy pan się teraz czuje quasi (łac.) — jakby.-inny człowiek, musi pan powołać się na wszystko, aby uniknąć wyroku sądu. Laponder zrobił przeczący ruch ręki. — Pan się myli. Sędziowie ze swojego punktu widzenia mają zupełną słuszność. Czy wolno może takiego człowieka jak ja puścić, aby swobodnie krążył po świecie? Aby jutro lub pojutrze znów stała się jakaś ohyda? — Nie. Ale należałoby pana internować w zakładzie leczniczym dla chorych psychicznie. Oto właśnie, co chcę powiedzieć! — Gdybym był obłąkany, to pan miałby rację. — odparł Laponder obojętnie. — Ale ja nie jestem obłąkany. Jestem czymś zupełnie innym — czymś, co jest bardzo podobne do obłąkania, ale właściwie jest jego przeciwieństwem. Proszę, niech pan słucha. Pan mnie zaraz zrozumie. — — — To, co mi pan mówił przedtem o widziadle bez głowy — oczywiście jest to symbol: klucz do niego po namyśle może pan łatwo znaleźć. Zdarzyło mi się kiedyś zupełnie tak samo. Tylko że ja ziarna m. Zatem ja idę „drogą śmierci”. — Dla mnie najświętszym jest to, co mogę myśleć: żem dopuścił, aby duchowość kierowała moimi krokami. Ślepy, pełny ufności idę, dokądkolwiek droga mnie poprowadzi: na szubienicę czy na tron, do bogactwa czy do nędzy. Nigdym się nie wahał, gdy wybór dano mi do ręki. Dlatego też i nie kłamałem, gdy wybór dano mi do ręki. Pan zna słowa proroka Micheasza: „Powiedziano ci, człowieku, co dobre jest i czego Pan od ciebie żąda”. Gdybym skłamał, stworzyłbym sobie przyczynę, gdyż miałem wybór; — — gdym popełnił zbrodnię, nie stworzyłem żadnej przyczyny; wyzwoliło się tylko działanie pewnej, drzemiącej we mnie, od dawna złożonej przyczyny, nad którą żadnej już mocy nie miałem. A zatem ręce moje są czyste. Przeto, że duchowość we mnie urobiła mnie na mordercę, ogłosiła ona wyrok na mnie; przez to, że mnie ludzie powieszą na szubienicy, los mój wyzwoli się od ich losu; — idę na wolność. — Jest to święty — pomyślałem i włos mi się najeżył, gdym w podziwie dla niego spostrzegł swoją małość. — Opowiadał mi pan, że przez hipnotyczny wpływ lekarza zatracił pan w swej świadomości wspomnienie swych lat młodzieńczych — mówił Laponder dalej. — Jest to znak-stygmat — tych wszystkich, którzy są ukąszeni przez „węża krainy duchowej”. Zdaje się, jakoby w nas były dwa żywoty — jeden w drugi — wkorkowane — jak szlachetny kwiat na dzikim drzewie, zanim stać by się mógł a; co jeno''jeno'' (daw.) — tylko. przez śmierć może być rozdzielone, tu zdarza się przez zagaśnięcie wspomnień — niekiedy zaś tylko przez nagły nawrót wewnętrzny. U mnie było tak, że ja pozornie bez żadnej przyczyny zewnętrznej — w dwudziestym pierwszym roku życia pewnego ranka obudziłem się jakby przemieniony. To, com dotychczas miłował, wydało mi się nagle zgoła obojętne: życie ukazało mi się tak głupie, jak historia o Indianach i straciło dla mnie wartość rzeczywistą; sny dla mnie nabrały pewności — a życie codzienne stało mi się jak widzenie senne. Wszyscy ludzie mogliby to czynić, gdyby posiadali klucz. Klucz ten zaś leży jedynie i wyłącznie w tym, że człowiek we śnie staje się świadomy formy swej „Jaźni”, że tak powiem, jej skóry — że znajduje małe szczeliny, przez które jego świadomość przedziera się pomiędzy stan jawy a głęboki sen kataleptyczny. Dlatego to mówiłem poprzednio, że ja „podróżuję”, nie zaś, że „śnię”. Ubiegać się o nieśmiertelność to znaczy walczyć o berło przeciw zamieszkującym nas wrzaskom i upiorom; oczekiwać zaś na przekrólewszczenie własnej Jaźni — to oczekiwać na Mesjasza. Systematyczny Habal Garmin, którego pan widział, „tchnienie kości” w Kabale — to był król. Kiedy ten król będzie koronowany — pęknie na dwoje sznur, którym przywiązany jesteś do świata zmysłami zewnętrznymi — kominem rozumu. Jak to stać się mogło, że ja, pomimo swe oderwanie od życia''pomimo swe oderwanie od życia'' — dziś popr.: pomimo swego oderwania od życia., stałem się przez jedną noc mordercą seksualnym: o to się pan chce mnie zapytać? Człowiek jest jak rura szklana, przez którą toczą się pstre kule: prawie u wszystkich w życiu tylko jedna. Jeżeli kula jest czerwona, to mówi się, że człowiek „zły”. Jeżeli żółta, to mówi się: „dobry”. Jeżeli biegną dwie — czerwona i żółta — mamy wtedy „niezdecydowany” charakter. My, „ukąszeni od węża”, wypełniamy przez jedno życie to, co w ogóle w całej rasie zdarza się w stulecie globu: kule barwne toczą się jedna przez drugą w szklanej rurze — a gdy dojdą do końca — wtedy to „wtedy my jesteśmy prorocy — zwierciadła Boga”. Laponder zamilkł. Długo nie mogłem słowa wymówić. Jego mowa mnie oniemiła. — Czemuż to pan tak trwożliwie zapytywał się przedtem o moje przeżycia, skoro pan stoi tak o wiele, o wiele wyżej ode mnie? — zagadnąłem go wreszcie. — Pan się myli — rzekł Laponder — stoję znacznie niżej od pana. — Pytałem pana, bom czuł, że pan posiada klucz, którego mi brakło. — Ja? klucz? O Boże! — Tak jest, pan. I pan mi go dał. Nie sądzę, aby na świecie był człowiek szczęśliwszy, niż ja jestem dzisiaj. Na zewnątrz dał się słyszeć hałas. Rygiel zazgrzytał. Laponder nie zwracał na to wcale uwagi. — To, co pan mówił o Hermafrodycie — był to dla mnie klucz. Teraz mam pewność. Już dlatego jestem zadowolony, że mnie stąd wyprowadzą, bo wnet będę u celu. Od łez nie mogłem już rozróżnić twarzy Lapondera, tylko uśmiech w jego glosie. — A teraz: żyj pan szczęśliwie, panie Pernath, i pomyśl pan: to, co jutro powieszą, będzie to jedynie moja suknia. Pan mi odsłonił najpiękniejszą rzecz, to czego jeszcze nie wiedziałem. Teraz idziemy na wesele — — — wstał i szedł za strażnikiem — to jest w związku z morderstwem seksualnym. Były to ostatnie słowa, które słyszałem i których znaczenie pozostało dla mnie ciemne. Od tej nocy — ile razy świecił na niebie księżyc w pełni — zdawało mi się zawsze, że znów widzę na szarym płótnie siennika leżącą uśpioną postać Lapondera. W najbliższych dniach po jego wyprowadzeniu słyszałem na placu egzekucyjnym odgłos robót ciesielskich i kowalskich, co nieraz trwało aż do szarego świtu. Odgadłem, co to znaczy — i godzinami całymi uszy sobie zamykałem z rozżalenia. Mijał miesiąc za miesiącem. Z chorobliwej postaci nieszczęsnego drzewa na dziedzińcu widziałem, jak lato więdło; zapachem pleśni jęły''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. tchnąć mury więzienne. Gdy w przechadzkach po dziedzińcu więziennym spoglądałem na umierające drzewo — i na wrośnięty w jego korę szklany posążek świętej — mimo woli za każdym razem powstawało we mnie porównanie, jak głęboko wrosła we mnie postać Lapondera. Raz tylko jeszcze we wrześniu sędzia śledczy wezwał mnie do siebie i nieufnie pytał, jak ja to wytłumaczę, co mówiłem w okienku bankowym, że muszę natychmiast wyjechać — i dlaczego w godzinach przed aresztowaniem byłem tak niespokojny i wziąłem ze sobą wszystkie swoje drogie kamienie. Na moją odpowiedź, że postanowiłem jak najrychlej życie sobie odebrać, znów poza biurkiem dało się słyszeć szydercze beczenie baranie. Aż dotąd byłem w celi zupełnie sam i mogłem się oddać w całości swoim myślom, żałobie po Charousku, który, jakem przeczuwał, od dawna już musi nie żyć, wspomnieniom o Laponderze, tęsknocie po Miriam. Potem zjawili się nowi więźniowie: subiekci''subiekt'' (daw.) — sprzedawca. handlowi o przeżytych twarzach, którzy popełnili przeniewierstwo, tłuści kasjerzy bankowi — „biedne sierotki”, jakby ich nazwał Vossatka. Zatruwali mi powietrze i usposobienie. Pewnego razu jeden z nich z najwyższym oburzeniem opowiadał, że niedawno popełniono w mieście morderstwo na tle płciowym. Szczęśliwym trafem złoczyńcę natychmiast ujęto i krótki proces mu wytoczono. — Laponder! tak się nazywał ten nikczemnik, niegodny boskiej litości — wołał jakiś drab o pysku dzikiego zwierza, a który za okrutne postępowanie z dzieckiem skazany został na 14 dni więzienia. — Na gorącym uczynku go schwytano. W czasie walki z ofiarą lampa spadła i pokój zaczął się palić. Trup dziewczyny jest tak zwęglony, że do dnia dzisiejszego nie można było ustalić, kto ona jest. Miała czarne włosy i ładną twarz — to wszystko, co o niej wiadomo, A Laponder, choćby miał zdechnąć, nie chciał powiedzieć jej imienia. Gdybym to ja był sędzią, to bym go obdarł ze skóry i pieprzem obsypał. Tacy to są ci eleganccy panowie. Wszystko same zabójce. — — Jakby nie było innych sposobów, kiedy się chcesz uwolnić od dziewuchy! — dodał w końcu z cynicznym uśmiechem. Wściekłość zagotowała się we mnie — i najchętniej powaliłbym łotra na podłogę. Co noc chrapał on na tym samym łóżku, na którym leżał Laponder. Odetchnąłem dopiero, gdy w końcu został wypuszczony na swobodę. Ale wtedy nawet nie wyzwoliłem się od niego. To, co mówił, przeniknęło we mnie jak grot z ząbkowatym haczykiem. Prawie nieustannie, zwłaszcza w mroku, gryzło mnie teraz posępne podejrzenie, że ofiarą Lapondera mogła być Miriam. Im bardziej opierałem się tej myśli, tym głębiej ona mnie dręczyła, aż zmieniła się niemal w idée fixeidée fixe — natrętna myśl, której nie można się pozbyć.. Niekiedy, zwłaszcza gdy księżyc blado świecił poprzez kraty, było nieco lepiej: wówczas przypominały mi się na nowo godziny, które przepędziłem z Laponderem i głębokie współczucie względem niego budziło we mnie żałość, ale wnet nadchodziły straszne chwile, gdym przed oczami duszy widział Miriam zamordowaną i zwęgloną — i zdawało się, że z przerażenia rozum utracę. Słabe punkty zasadnicze, które miałem dla swych podejrzeń, układały się w takich momentach w zamkniętą całość — w obraz pełny nieopisanie straszliwych szczegółów. Na początku listopada o godzinie dziesiątej wieczorem była w celi najczarniejsza ciemność, a rozpacz we mnie dosięgła takiego stopnia, że aby nie krzyczeć głośno z powodu swej niemocy, wcisnąłem się, wgryzłem się w siennik jak zwierz, umierający z pragnienia. Nagle strażnik więzienny otworzył celę — i zażądał, abym poszedł z nim do sędziego śledczego. Czułem się tak osłabiony, że chwiejnym krokiem — zaledwie mogłem za nim podążyć! Nadzieja, że kiedykolwiek ten straszliwy dom opuszczę — dawno już we mnie zamarła. Wyobrażałem sobie, że znów mi postawią jakieś lodowate pytanie — znów usłyszę za biurkiem stereotypowy bek — i znów odeślą mnie do ciemności z powrotem. Pan baron von Leisetreter już poszedł do domu — i tylko stary, garbaty pisarz o pajęczych palcach stał w pokoju. Odrętwiały czekałem, co mi przypadnie. Uderzyło mnie, że strażnik wszedł wraz ze mną i dobrotliwie mi się przyglądał, ale byłem zbyt przygnębiony, by jasno zrozumieć znaczenie tych objawów. — „Śledztwo wykazało” — zaczął pisarz, beknął, wlazł na krzesło i naprzód długo czegoś szukał wśród papierów, a potem mówił, raczej czytał — „wykazało, że wzmiankowany Karol Zottmann przed śmiercią przypuszczalnie miał schadzkę z niezamężną niegdyś prostytutką Rozyną Metzeles, która nosiła przydomek „rudej Rozyny”; potem przez pewnego głuchoniemego, który obecnie znajduje się pod dozorem policji, sylwetkarza, nazwiskiem Jaromir Kwasniczka, została wykupiona z winiarni pod firmą „Kautsky” i od kilku miesięcy z Jego Książęcą Wysokością Jaśnie Oświeconym księciem Ferri von Athenstädt żyje we wspólnym, dzikim konkubinacie jako kochanica; wyżej rzeczony Karol Zottman podstępnie został zwabiony do podziemnej, opuszczonej piwnicy w domu numer conscriptio (łac.) — zapis w rejestrze. 21. 873, liczba rzymska III, na Kogucim Zaułku, numer bieżący siedem, tam zamknięty — i pozostawiony tamże na śmierć z głodu lub przemarznięcia. — Mianowicie wyżej rzeczony Zottman — objaśnił pisarz, rzucając wzrokiem spoza okular i przewracał kilka razy kartki w swym papierze. Śledztwo wykazało dalej, że wyżej rzeczony Zottman podług wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa — gdy zakończył życie — został ograbiony ze wszystkich rzeczy, jakie miał przy sobie, a zwłaszcza ze swego zegarka o podwójnej pokrywie, sub fasciculo rzymskie P — tu pisarz podniósł zegarek i łańcuszek do góry. „Podług zeznania, złożonego pod przysięgą przez sylwetkarza Jaromira Kwasniczkę, osieroconego syna zmarłego przed laty siedemnastu wyrabiacza hostii, tegoż nazwiska, zegarek został znaleziony w łóżku jego brata Loisa, który tymczasowo uciekł z więzienia; zegarek ten wyżej rzeczony Jaromir Kwasniczka zastawił u właściciela realności Arona Wassertruma, który tymczasowo z życiem się rozstał: przysiędze powyższej sąd dla braku wiarogodności żadnej wagi przypisywać nie mógł. Śledztwo wykazało dalej, że trup wyżej rzeczonego Karola Zottmana w tylnej kieszeni od spodni, w chwili jego znalezienia, miał przy sobie notes, w którym przypuszczalnie na kilka dni przed zakończeniem życia pomieścił on liczne wskazówki, wyjaśniające fakty i ułatwiające ujęcie złoczyńcy przez c. k.c. k. — cesarsko-królewski; skrót stosowany w odniesieniu do władz Austro-Węgier. władze państwowe. Uwaga c. k. władzy sądowej na skutek powyższych notat Zottmana skierowała się w stronę najmocniej podejrzanego Loisa Kwasniczki, tymczasowo zbiegłego; jednocześnie c. k. władza sądowa nakazuje śledztwo przeciw Atanazemu Pernath, wycinaczowi kamei''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu., zawiesić — i postępowania przeciw niemu zaprzestać. Praga w czerwcu. Podpisano: doktor Baron von Leisetreter”. Podłoga zakołysała się pod mymi nogami i na chwilę utraciłem przytomność. Gdym się przebudził, siedziałem na krześle, a strażnik po przyjacielsku klepał mnie po ramieniu. Pisarz był najzupełniej spokojny, zażył tabaki, wytarł nos i powiedział: — Odczytanie tego postanowienia musiało być odłożone do dzisiaj, gdyż nazwisko pańskie zaczyna się od Pe i naturalnie podług alfabetu mogło przyjść dopiero ku końcowi. Po czym czytał dalej: — „Ponadto Atanazy Pernath, wycinacz kamei, zostaje zawiadomiony, że podług testamentu zmarłego w maju studenta medycyny Innocentego''Innocenty'' — po łacinie to imię oznacza: niewinny. Charouska trzecia część jego całkowitego majątku przypada mu w schedzie''scheda'' — spadek. — i ma pod protokolarnym stwierdzeniem powyższego położyć swój podpis”. Pisarz przy tych słowach umaczał pióro w atramencie i zaczął bazgrać. — Innocenty Charousek — bełkotałem nieprzytomny. Strażnik pochylił się ku mnie i szeptał mi do ucha: — Na krótko przed śmiercią był u mnie pan doktor Charousek — i dowiadywał się o pana. Kazał panu bardzo, bardzo się kłaniać. Naturalnie wtedy nie mogłem tego zrobić. Najsurowiej zakazane. Straszny koniec zresztą sam sobie zrobił pan doktor Charousek. Sam sobie życie odebrał. Znaleziono go na grobie Arona Wassertruma. Leżał na piersiach. Wyrył dwie głębokie dziury w ziemi, tętnice sobie przeciął i wtedy ramiona włożył w dziury. Tak krew z niego wypłynęła. Zapewne był obłąkany pan doktor Charousek. Pisarz z hałasem cofnął swe krzesło i wręczył mi pióro do podpisu. Wtedy przybrał dumną postawę i przemówił niemal tonem barona, swego przełożonego: — Dozorco, wyprowadzić tego człowieka. Jak przed dawnym, dawnym czasem, znów człowiek z szablą i w gaciach w izbie wartowniczej trzymał na kolanach młynek do kawy; ale teraz mnie nie rewidował, tylko zwrócił mi moje drogie kamienie, portmonetę z 10 guldenami''gulden'' — gulden austriacki był oficjalnym środkiem płatniczym na terenie Austro-Węgier do czasu reformy walutowej z 1892 r., gdy w jego miejsce wprowadzono koronę austro-węgierską. Informacja ta pomaga w datowaniu czasu akcji powieści., płaszcz i inne rzeczy. Wreszcie stałem na ulicy. — Miriam! Miriam! Teraz na koniec znów się zobaczymy! — Powstrzymywałem w sobie okrzyk najdzikszego rozradowania. Była zapewne północ. Księżyc w pełni toczył się, pozbawiony blasku, jak płowy''płowy'' — żółtoszary. talerz mosiężny, poza mgłą obłoków. Ulice pokrywała gęsta, lepka warstwa błota. Przywołałem dorożkę, która w oparach wyglądała jak połamany potwór przedpotopowy. Nogi mi odmawiały posłuszeństwa; prawie zapomniałem chodzić i chwiałem się jak tabetyk''tabetyk'' — osoba z układem nerwowym zaatakowanym przez kiłę. na bezwrażliwych podeszwach. — Dorożkarzu, proszę mnie zawieść, jak możecie najprędzej, na Koguci Zaułek, numer 7. Czyście zrozumieli? — Koguci Zaułek numer 7? ----